Within the Sea
by darjeelinte
Summary: Alternatively where Drew goes on an adventure featuring a legend of the sea and a fabled pokemon. May is more than disgruntled at their new addition. Slight AU off Pokemon Movie 9/ Contestshipping


**A/N:** Okay so I was inspired by one of the Pokemon movie fics where another character is included, a side character as they are my favorite. One of my favorites is the Pokemon Ranger and The Sea Temple with probably one of the cutest legendary pokemon I've seen (my weakness are water types). I've read one but they didn't go further besides hand holding and such. So this one will have a guest appearance of Drew. Shame he wasn't in the movie, his interactions would have made it more interesting with May.

I'll try to stay as much in canon with the movie and the characters; however there will be some plot modifying. Such as roles, lines, actions, and so forth. It'll have some romance but it will not overshadow the characters or the plot line. Also I've decided to use the dialogue from the Japanese (the subs) compared to the dub because it's just better, period. Although I will keep their English names to keep it with less confusion.

I've been wanting to write this for about half a decade or so and my writing skills are somewhat better compared to my older writings. Though it does feel limited since it had already scripted, but no matter! I have also seen/read stories, one with Drew which inspired me to write my own. It's known as Temple of Sea Contest and Poke Style by LoveLoverGrl, which I've read so long ago. Though there will be a difference as there will be only contestshipping as Drew as he and May will be the main subplot.

So the movie takes place at episode 459 or so and this takes place after the Kanto Grand Festival episode. So canonically in the anime verse.

Without further ado, enjoy!

 **Edit:** I've decided to splice the dub/sub together as both are relatively close though the puns in Japanese do not play into translation.

There will be other scenes on our favorite rivals. Overall with more bonding and such.

Narrator: **bolded** (it'll just be for when he talks).

 **Edit:** Sorry for the long hiatus just needed to revise and left it sitting in my folder which is entirely my fault.

 **another EDIT:** sooooooo I got into college and forgot all about this and lost my login in to my account so I have another one. Sorry for anyone who was waiting I'll so better and try to reupload all the chapters as I do have them.

Zooming in, there are many tiles with a menagerie of pokemon across the world. All animated in their unique way.

 **Pocket Monsters, or Pokemon for short. The strange creatures of this planet...**

View tilting as it went over the surface of the world, an island behold passing over. The lush green trees stood stark against the blueness of the water, the earth peaking between the two that made up the entirety of the planet.

 **In the seas, the mountains, in the skies, in the cities. The number of them...**

With the words said, it spans to the many pokemon lost in the masses.

 **100? 200? 300?**

Seemingly no number could describe the amount of pokemon in the world. New generations in far out regions were being explored and researched, even legendary was and as much as they could find.

With a rotating pokemon ball it reflects off, spinning, the universal symbol of pokemon and a trainer's budding bond.

 **No possibly more than that!**

It switches to a pokemon battle as two fierce opponents face off.

 **Pokemon and humans combine their strength in fights known as pokemon battles, trying to become champions. They live together as friends and companions.**

The relation with humans and pokemon are long-lasting, intertwined as each has integrated one another to coexist. Whether in battle or everyday life, both came to depend on one another and to live in balance.

As from the myths, legendary Rayquaza flies through the sky to be suddenly bombarded by an onslaught of missiles. It's pan to be held captive by those of the selfish mind and impure ambitions.

 **There are many types of relations between pokemon and humans: there are those who try to use pokemon to fulfill their own ambitions...**

Charred trees creaked as many were starting to become consumed in the disaster. In the forest fire, a Sentret passes out due to the heat and smoke inhalation just as a pokemon ranger whisks it into her arms running from harm's way.

 **...And there are also those like Pokemon rangers who work to protect pokemon and nature.**

With her water assistance from a bunch of Marill and Azumarill with the cheering of a Plusle as that helped the pokemon's attacks strengthen, the ranger managing to keep it in boundaries.

In a sudden silhouette that rotates and then there's a boy and his faithful pokemon on his shoulder, both set with determination as they run into competition and the unknown for the adventures that lie in wait.

 **This boy is Ash of Pallet Town. With his partner Pikachu, he battles and captures pokemon with the goal of becoming a Pokemon master.**

 **Together with his friends, they continue their journey.**

His friends and their pokemon are around a bonfire, in lively recreation. They walk together to their next destination.

There are as many meetings as there are pokemon...there are as many dreams as there are pokemon...and there are as many adventures as there are pokemon awaiting them.

It zooms from the group out of the world and the pokemon. Infinite into space as even pokemon exist in that dimension.

 **And so, today, somewhere in the world...**

 **a new meeting is waiting to happen.**

In the sea it's darkened, almost vacated as there's no visible signs of anything else but what make the sea. However a speck floats distantly a barely discernible melody reverberating through the water. In a current of Remoraid, it swirls around what's cradled within it. As the pokemon swim away the object floats under a frolicking Corsola to which one stopped seeing it causing a chain reaction as the others ran into it, stacking atop one another.

It passes a curious Qwilfish as it inspects it, before it bounced off the shell of a Clamperl that had popped open from the suddenness of something on top. A cluster of sea pokemon watch it travel along with no direction, a swarm of Luvdisc brushing against it. Rebounding against a Horsea, it continues bopping off the heads off a Seadra than to a Kingdra.

Landing on a Mantyke, it gains a free ride as the pokemon soared through the water with other Mantine and Mantyke. In tranquility, the other pokemons floated through the sea. There was a familiarity towards all the sea pokemon as if they knew it was important and tried not to disturb the nature of the events.

Yet the peace of the sea is disrupted when a blaring light startles the mass of pokemon, the object alone as the pokemon had fled. Projected from above are helicopters in the form of a triad, the loud whirring of the blades cutting through the peace.

One of the pilots prioritized on the screen, the indicator being exactly what they had been searching for. "I have target confirmation riding the tide moving southeast," it locked on to it, the lime green cursor blinking.

Nearer to the outer waters as it came to the open. Conveys of fish pokemon flee from the oncoming threat, verbal in their distress. Other pokemon took heed, moving from the vehicle. Churning through the water the behemoth of a submarine went towards its primary goal even if it meant to destroy anything that was in its path.

Menacingly so, is the ship of sorts, with a overlooking sense of danger. With its sharpened edges and wheels, it threatened to tear into the seabed, the pokemon hurriedly avoiding it. Going forward, an occult symbol was branded proudly on its surface.

Which is the same symbol on the hat of what a modernized pirate would be. Complete with the whole getup and aged countenance, he could easily pass off as one. Satisfaction on his grizzly face, he leered into the screen.  
As if he knew that he had already had the treasure though he wasn't far off.

"Distance to target...50, 40, 30..."

In the submarine his commissioner gave a countdown as they secured the location. He is seated above them on a mechanical seating that protrudes from the top, built into the ship, that had the perfect view of his treasure.

"Retrieve it!" His anticipation was long-awaited as he commanded. Sitting proudly on his throne, his eyes crinkling, a smile visible with it.

"Roger," his right hand man took note. Clicking away at his computer the subordinate could practically catch the contagious excitement as he made unerring to do his job to exceed his boss's expectations.

Some of the exhilaration changed to annoyance, grunting as a Chatot perched on his head. "Retrieve it! Retrieve! Retrieve!" It mimicked the man's command as it flapped its wings. All were in their stations, making sure everything was in order.

From the abrupt unbarring of the orifice with a release of bubbling of air that perturbed some of the fish pokemon, the contraption coming from the submarine. Extending more, it snapped over the prize, withdrawing itself back into the ship along with it.

As the bird pokemon flew in circles, the first in command tapping a few more buttons. "Retrieval complete. Calling back the helicopters." Everyone could feel the success of the awaiting accomplishment.

"Galen!" At the call of his name he looked to the man. Lowering the seat and stepping out, he walked towards him his cane thumping with each footfall. It was at a leisure pacing as he had already gotten what he wanted and was in no hurry and savoured in the moment. "There are two kinds of men in the world: Men who have endless ambition..." he looked up his face lascivious, "...and men who don't!"

Wingull that had been hovering flew out of the way as the ship turned topside, the screeching deafened from the rising. The helicopters flew back to it as it made a descent.

The majority of the crew were in a room as the buzz of eminence was shared among themselves. In the center was the valued reward that siphoned into the tube, encased in water as it was pumped out. Primly, it alighted on a pedestal that ensured its security. The captain entered and all stood attentive, his lieutenant with him. The tube ejected as the man came to it. Handing over his staff with the bird pokemon atop to his sailor he could hardly believe it.

"This will fulfill my ambition," he spoke with grave finality, as he came closer peering into it. "Wait for me, my Sea Crown." With his gloved hands coming down he knew he had it in his grasps and for himself, him alone and he began to laugh raucously.

Just as someone denied him, a pair of gloves taking it. Everyone was confused as one of the crew mates had the capsule raised above him. All stood as they were befuddled at their fellow crew mate and the pirate was not at all please at the insubordinate action.

"What are you doing?!" The man barked, angered at being deprived his possession. He expected it back and the disobedience would not go unpunished.

"It would be too bad if this became a tool for your ambition." With that he edged away. "Not happening." Holding it close to his chest the other crewmates shifted confused, though unsure what to do.

"Seize him!" the man gave his order as the remaining henchmen did as they were told, the pokemon parroting him.

Jumping up, one of them rammed themselves into where he'd just been before on the last second he moved, the other closest could just watch as the man had jumped on the outledge of the wall. Using that to his advantage, he ran along on the wall with ease doing a half-circle as he jumped off, the doors automatically opening.

"See ya!" he gave a two fingered mock wave as he went. The door shut closed as the others bumbled into one another trying to pursue the betrayer.

Knowing the ship for how long he's been there,( which was quite lengthy), he went down the corridor of the ship the men following behind. With that he realized that he would be shortly surrounded, both routes cut off.

"Traitor, stop him!" one of them yelled. Tromping feet were getting closer and the crew were coming straight for him. Looking back and forth from the lackeys, he found an escape route.

"Excuse me I'm not a traitor," he guiltlessly denied as he evaded their lunges at him, "I was never on your side in the first place." With that, he took the moving ladder upwards, his bandana and eyewear already were discarded to show what he meant. Thinking quick, he slammed his foot against the railing to the ladder to ensure that he could buy himself time. It seemed to work as the first two men head's collided with the wrecked railing, the first passing out on the floor; the ladder becoming clogged.

Whipping out his cellphone it powered on with a beep while he made his way down the hallway, a grin at how he had escaped. "This is Jack Walker. HQ, please respond."

"Well, well Jackie, you're late," a voice nonetheless greeted him and he slightly grimaced. Stopping into a the kitchen, he took a moment to answer. His things were gathered there as he was put on duty there.

Kitchen duty wasn't the funnest things but around meals was when helpful information was spread around as they spoke thoughts that wouldn't be discussed in the open among themselves between food.

"I have obtained the E.O.P," he said as he got down to get his bag.

"E.O.P? You mean Equal Opportunity Publications?" she asked. He had no idea how'd she come to that conclusion as that was a different situation that didn't fit at all with his current one.

"Egg of Prince." Jackie corrected into the phone that was between his shoulder and ear as he emptied everything in his bag. Booklets, candies, and other knick knacks were dumped, clattering onto the tiled floor.

"What do you think? Isn't it cool?" Literal and very easy to understand, he couldn't just go calling it 'it'. Besides he had a knack for naming things.

"Please don't go naming things," she replied, a bit tiredly.

"I've spent the last month since sneaking onto this ship swabbing the decks," he let the egg rest in his bag. "Couldn't you think of something nicer to say?" Though joking, his hands were calloused even wearing gloves couldn't save him from the toil that he did.

The woman sitting in the headquarters mulled it over. With her mauve hair and glasses over her clinical blue eyes, she had a headset with a clean pressed uniform on as she assisted him. "After the mission is over." Adjusting her headset she smiled, and roused him. "You man enough?"

"I don't know the meaning of the word failure. The word 'failure' isn't in my dictionary," he boasted. Slinging the bag over his right shoulder he continued his conversation as if he had all the time to spare. Then again he wasn't one to rush.

"Sounds lacking. Want to borrow my dictionary?" he couldn't say so as he had stopped, surprised as the men had caught up with him. Indubitably, he would have enough without any interference though he had been too confident.

Nonetheless he smirked at the challenge, "No thanks." Signing off, he snapped the phone shut as he slipped it into his pocket. Leaping in the counter, the pots he had run over flipped on three of the men's heads with calculated aim.

"Get him!" Temporarily it had phased them as the subordinate who yelled it wrenched off the pan from his head.

"Whoops!" he pushed over the heaping wickered basket of potatoes as he made his getaway. Dumbly, the men toppled over them, in a comedic fashion, one dragging another down with him as they fumbled over the rolling vegetables.

Up the ladder he went and had pulled on the door, not ready for the exposure to the wind made him shield his face with his arm. The door beside him had opened as he looked to it in alarm running the other way as the others chased him. As if on cue, the flooring gave way and Jackie vaulted over it, stopping to meet them.

"I'll be taking that back," the man said as he threw his pokeballs into the air. In the flashing light and the popping discharge, the forms of Pinsir and Parasect showed off their moves to emphasize their master's words. "Just give up!"

"Give up!" Chatot repeated. Everyone stood facing the one traitor, the pokemon weren't happy at the ridiculing of their master and themselves.

Jackie was defiant with a finger waggling, "In my dictionary, the entry for 'give up' also...doesn't exist!" Sarcasm was thick as he practically lorded the egg over him.

"In that case, I'll add it for you!" the older man said with defiance.

"I'll pass on that!" Whipping out his gadget, he back flipped to avoid the pincers that had clashed together that would have bended him in half. Now on top of the raised structure, he ran along the top to the end the men tailing him from under.

Searching to hightail it, he saw a Mantine that occasionally broke the water and he nodded knowing that would do. "Capture on!"

A spinning top ejected itself, ringing itself around the pokemon as Jackie made his movements precise, drawing what was similar to a figure eight with his device. It shined brightly before fading as he snapped it shut. "Capture complete!" With his timing he was right as the enemies and pokemon were a few feet from where he was.

Sparing them a smile he yelled out to the side, "Now Mantine!" The pokemon made itself known as it leapt out and Jackie ran downward on the pillar and onto its back, gliding down with it into the water.

Not to be outdone, Pincer charged up a Hyper Beam, as it hit the water creating a implosion of water. Jetting over the crew, the pokemon bellowed and a brightened hue of pink overcame them.

"That's Mantine's Confuse Ray!" Galen said as they all had their eyes shut and were shielding themselves from the flash. As soon as it came it was gone, the pokemon disoriented. "And it works great."

They went in a disarray, the annoying bird flew closer to the second-in-command as he tried to swat it from him.

It was a beautiful view from where they were as the sun hung low in the sky behind the waves. With an unreadable expression that turned quickly into a dark smile, the leader mused to himself. "A Pokemon Ranger, eh?"

In the sea, Jackie rode atop the pokemon an air breather in his mouth as a determined look was on his face as he disappeared deeper into the blue.

Jackie knew that he would come later into a town, and on the steps of a harbor he thanked the pokemon as it returned to the deep. Skin soaked, he wrung out his shirt as the water dripped in the greyed cobblestones of the ground. There was water in his boots, sloshing and the clothes clung to him grossly.

A person in his stature in this getup would be embarrassing and he saw that he was gaining unwanted attention. General public disappeared as he came into town and he new the authorities would be notified if he didn't change. Inconspicuously he went to go change in a local bathroom, pulling out his uniform.

Popping out his collar, and pulling on his gloves, he then checked his bag as the container was snug in it. However, he didn't realize someone was walking his way.

In the last second he had looked up though he had bumped into them, and held onto their arm before they could fall.

"Sorry!" was the instinctual apology as he steadied her. Seeing that she had walked into a ranger she felt a slight shame from inconveniencing him.

"No worries," he gave a signature smile. Pulling her hand from him there was a faint redness on her cheeks in embarrassment.

On her wrist he saw a bracelet that was from the Water Folk, (inferred from the information he had been provided on the mission.) Not to mention that she was someone that was known in the media.

"Oh you're Lizabeth from the Marina Troupe!" Pretending it to be a shocker, the girl smiled at the recognition and relaxed.

Exactly what he needed for her to open up to him.

"The one and only," she laughed as she eased into acquaintances. "And you are?"

"Jack Walker, Pokemon Ranger," he gave her his full title with a flirtatious wink. "But you can call me Jackie." Pleased at the blush on her face he engaged in a easy going conversation with the young lady as they walked across the square.

Apparently she'd stop by and her family were to go train in a deserted area from everywhere else to wow the public. At that it was the perfect chance, his opposers wouldn't know if he had went there in the middle of the desert.

"Say...would you mind if I came along?" They had stopped on a bench as he treated her to some food. Maybe he could win her over as he needed to go undercover again so he wouldn't be tracked down.

A moveable circus would be the ultimate cover.

The girl contemplated as she pressed her fork into her food. From her point of view he was a nice guy, and it wouldn't cause her trouble. "I wouldn't see why it would hurt." At her agreement he gave her a smile full of charm.

Her ancestors were derived from water he could feel rather than tell from the overall blueness of her. Above all, the eyes and hair as if it held the sea within it was a clear sign. The People of the Water were undisclosed and many of them were dwindling in numbers.

Closely in ties of water, they knew of their origins and would welcome him—he thinks. Deciding that she herself was trustworthy he then leaned in, hand going to his bag.

"You see I'm on a mission." From those words the girl couldn't help but look around before she scooter closer to him. "Here," he cracked his bag open and she gasped.

"That's Manaphy!" Although in a hushed tone, the ranger eyed anyone that passed them and proceeded, as they went into a stilled pause.

Due to her knowing it he knew his suspicions were confirmed. Just needed to get her to confirm them. So he did as blunt as he could, confrontation in that way would be easiest as he wasn't good with interrogation.

"If you don't mind me asking...do you have heritage with the People of the Water?" He knew how secretive they were and said it with careful caution.

From his question she gave a slight nod gesturing to her jewelry.

"Yes...in fact I'm a descendant," she said and Jackie gave himself a pat on the back. In a sequence of moving, the girl had finished her meal and threw it in a trash bin beside them. "I can't believe it. Wait until you meet my family they'd be thrilled!"

Getting up, he threw his unfinished meal in the trash and she took him by the wrist leading him to where he would lie low for the next days that passed. At least until the egg hatched.

A/N: so that's all for chapter one as soon as the opening rolls. Not bad for 9:12. Oh god this is so long what in hell has possessed me to do this.

I wrote the extra thing because I will put behind the cuts and such.

Wow I didn't know I strongly liked the idea of Jackie and Lizabeth. I guess they do look cute together...though I'll be assuming Jackie will be in his late teens to early twenties and Lizabeth will be nearer to that than rather just Brock's age.

Edit: The names are spelled like that and I got it from the Wikia, so if you don't agree with the spelling go edit the Wiki page.

Also with the spelling of pokemon terms refer to this:

(http) : /PokeMUSH/var/www/html/byte-me/pokemush/capitalization.(html)

Just remove the parentheses. I will modify this chapter and the others that will be posted. Apologies for any mistakes! R&R please!


End file.
